


Celebrations

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Celebrations, Champagne, Christmas Eve, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Whatever the celebration, there’s nothing better than champagne.





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 510: Champagne at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee popped the cork from the bottle of champagne and spilled pale golden liquid and creamy foam into two glasses, grinning broadly as he handed one to his lover. “Some people think eggnog is the ultimate Christmas drink, others prefer sherry, but in my opinion there’s nothing better than a bottle of bubbly.” He clinked his glass against Ryo’s in a wordless toast. “Bottom’s up!”

Ryo sipped, the bubbles tickling his nose. “I’ve always thought of champagne as more of a New Year’s Eve drink,” he admitted.

His partner gave a casual shrug. “It’s multi-purpose, the perfect drink for any celebratory occasion. Christmas, New Year, weddings, anniversaries, birthdays… Can’t go wrong with champagne, that’s why I always keep two or three bottles stashed. Have to get some more after New Year though, only got one more left after this one.”

“On New Year’s Eve, if the weather’s not too bad, maybe we could take the last bottle up on the roof and watch the fireworks. We should get a pretty good view from there.”

“I thought we’d be goin’ to the Precinct’s New Year’s party, like we always do.”

“We can if you want, but you know that means we always end up having to sneak away to steal a New Year kiss; I just thought it might be nice if we didn’t have to do that this year. We could have our own private party.” This was their first Christmas since moving in together and Ryo was enjoying being able to spend the whole of the holiday with the man he loved. Bikky and Carol were staying with Carol’s aunt so she wouldn’t have to spend the holiday season alone.

“Now I think about it,” Dee said, knocking back the rest of his champagne and refilling both glasses, “just the two of us together does sound better than spending half the day at work and then half the night there as well. You, me, and a bottle of bubbly; what more could we possibly need for seein’ the New Year in?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

So that was decided.

Come New Year’s Eve, they clocked off at the end of their shift and prepared to head home.

“Hey!” Drake protested. “Aren’t you two staying for the party?”

“Not this time,” Dee said, shrugging into his coat. “We have other plans.”

“Bikky’s home from college for the holidays,” Ryo said. “I’ve hardly seen him, so we’re having dinner with him and Carol tonight.”

It wasn’t a lie, but they’d be home in plenty of time, ready to enjoy their own private celebrations come midnight.

“Well, see you in the New Year then. Have a good one!”

“You too.”

Five minutes before midnight found Ryo and Dee on the snowy roof of their building, wrapped up against the cold, with Dee’s last bottle of champagne about to be opened.

“Here we go!” Dee popped the cork, pouring two glasses as the countdown began on the radio.

There’d be no sneaking away tonight!

The End


End file.
